narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawarama Senju (ES)
(Father) Hashirama Senju (Brother) (Brother) Jōrama Senju (Brother) Itama Senju (Brother) Airama Senju (Sister) | clan = Senju Clan | rank = | classification =Shinobi | reg =29-0609 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique =Can absorb | nature = Earth Release Yin Release | jutsu = Earth Release: Golem Technique Earth Release: Earth Spear Multiple Phantom Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique | tools =Kunai Shuriken Wire Strings }} Kawarama Senju (千手瓦間, Senju Kawarama) is a of the famed . He is also the third youngest of the Six Senju Brothers, after Hashirama, and Jōrama Senju. Born into an era of endless conflict, he was raised to feel no emotion and to slaughter without mercy, he has grown to become a heartless young man, that cares for nothing more than the wellbeing of his clansmen. Although his other clansmen are together with the plot to befriend their opposing clans, Kawarama is strongly against this decision seeing it as a betrayal of their late father's memory. Has it been any other clan he would openly support the idea, albeit begrudgingly, however when it came to the , the young could not put aside his hatred for the clan. He is one of the main conspirators working against the current regime of their , the way he sees it those of the Senju Clan should be the ones leading the village. His many years on the battlefield and his usage of the stone golem, has earned him the moniker of Stone Heart (つちハート, Tsuchi Haato), this is attributed to both his incredible defensive abilities and the fact he can completely erase his emotions in battle. Personality Kawarama is known widely as someone who shows no remorse, guilt or shame for his past actions or mistakes. This has lead to him becoming a shinobi feared for his incredible strength and chakra, and merciless nature, being able to slaughter youngling and not experience any guilt. This is one of the various reasons Kawarama has been dubbed with the name, Stone Heart. For this reason Kawarama is said to be an extremely violent individual on the battle field who, having no conscious, is able to fight at full strength without worrying about the number of casualties. He has been shown to be quiet manipulative, convincing his own clan members into doing his dirty work. Although manipulative in nature the young man would never do anything that would put his clan members in mortal danger, unless he has absolute faith in that individual that he or she will complete the given task. However if necessary he will sacrifice as many clan members necessary to complete the given task, this occurs during their various battles with the Uchiha Clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) or if he is in mortal danger he will simply block himself with his fellow clansmen. Outside of battle Kawarama is mostly the same, as his selfishness and greed do not simply disappear. However it is shown to be less extreme, lowering to simply swiping food from his siblings in a comical manner. Much of his traits simply suppress themselves, upon his command, only surfacing when in battle, making him one of the Senju Clan's various trump cards. Despite his personality he has been shown to harbour feelings for his fellow brethren, going as far as to put his own life in danger. Another core trait of Kawarama ,inherited from his clan, is the Will of Fire (火の意志, Hi no Ishi), an ideal rooting from Asura Ōtsutsuki's belief that love is the key to peace. Although this trait only surfaced after realising the seriousness of the Warring States, including the number of deaths and destruction caused by it. With this in mind his personality changes drastically to the point where he puts himself in the front lines, in order to protect the future generations of the Senju. However he still relies on lies and manipulation to get his way, although he means well. Among the entire clan Kawarama is one of the few Senju who feel that the Uchiha Clan cannot be trusted with the future generations. He especially hates his eldest sibling's supposed best friend, the great Madara Uchiha. The reason being he sees him as a potential threat to both the Senju and the village. Appearance He is a young man of average size and noticeable muscular build. He has somewhat tanned skin, yellow eyes, which glisten in the nighttime, and short dark brown hair that reaches just bellow his collar, his bangs forming a sort of curtain hairstyle. He has a rather long, yet sizable face with rather serious facial features. He is considered handsome by most girls his age, some older, although he simply shrugs this off as nothing more than an irritation. His usual attire consists of a light brown jacket, complete with his personal insignia, a pair of bird wings symbolising the fleeting idea of hope he possess, this insignia is located on both his shoulders, on the back, and on his front left pocket. Underneath this he wears a beige shirt, with a dark brown sash tied around his waist, along with grey pants, with two arm straps, and long black sandals. His attire also consists of multiple straps tied around his body, securing many of his weapon holders in place, and a pair of leather vambraces worn on his forearm, each bearing the clan seal of the Senju. During his youth, Kawarama wore a simple attire consisting of a black coloured shirt, and white haori with black trimmings. Later on during his youth he began wearing much simpler outfit consisting of a beige shirt and dark grey pants, secured with two shoulder straps. Abilities His abilities, on the field, and sociopathic personality traits are one of the many reasons he has managed to reach adulthood. Kawarama has survived throughout his childhood, fighting on par with adult members of the from a young age, by the time he had reached that stage he had become a shinobi of the highest calibre. His chakra being strong enough to affect the environment with a mere discharge of his inner chakra, while his reserves are said to be humongous, being able construct a golem comparable to a in height. He has been shown the ability to the chakra of the opponent through the slightest of contact, he can also channel this absoprtion chakra through his golem, in an attempt to duplicate a technique of his sibling. He is a shinobi capable of taking on entire clans without breaking a sweat, however he is limited by his chakra reserves, which are humongous, but are still limited by the amount of chakra his body can handle in that particular time frame. At some point in his youth, he made it an effort to learn at least one illusionary echnique, in a desperate attempt to counter that of those who possess . He has been shown to be able to cast at least one , this specific one he could cast could the opponent in, exerting a hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the foe. No matter how skilled the opponent may be, they are forced to wait helpless in this world of darkness, although it negates sight, it does not stop the other senses. This technique has allowed him to clash with prodigious members of the Uchiha on equal footing, time and time again. Ninjutsu As a member of the he was trained in various forms of , from a young age. He could perform the often using it in correlation with his body flicker technique in order to achieve a feat similarly to , both being derived from the same move. By using his speed, Kawarama is able to move between his clones giving them substance to attack, and should an enemy try to attack him, Kawarama simply moves out of the way, allowing his clone to absorb the damage, this can be used to confuse the foe long enough for him to land a finishing blow on them. After his elder brother invented the Shadow Clone Technique, Kawarama instructed his brother to teach it to him, with him managing to create a maximum of nine clones. Combined with his nature element, he was able to create the innovative , a technique with similar functioning to its parent technique, with the only difference being after the mud clone has been struck, the clone can simply reform itself and continue battling. This can even be used as a catalyst for the Technique, with this much strategic power the Earth Clone has become known as one of most fearsome techniques to ever be created by the hands of man, this is in most part due to Kawarama's usage of it. Another pair of simple techniques Kawarama has achieved mastery over are the and , as the name suggest the technique grants Kawarama the ability to walk on water through precise chakra control, while the latter allows him to scale walls and trees simply by producing a magnetic field around his arms and feet. Using them so masterfully that they have become a second nature to him, not even needing to think in order to use them, Kawarama has found a unique usage for the tree climbing practice, using the magnetic field around his hands and feet the boy is able to deflect incoming kunai and shuriken by producing the same magnetic properties as the object. Being an adept wielder of this technique, he is able to channel it through his , granting the latter the ability to scale mountains with little to no difficulty. This ability alone grants him a great tactical advantage over his opponents. Earth Release This is one of his main nature transformations, the Earth Release, one of the five basic nature transformations. He has shown a high aptitude for this specific nature and has become well known for his usage of the being able to sustain major damage from a without it giving away. This is credited to his humongous reserves which allow him to sustain the technique for longer, raise both its defensive and offensive abilities, by increasing its mass the golem destructive potential is roughly on par with that of the tailed beasts. However this golem can be destroyed if hit with at least two , a testament to his efficiency with technique. To add to this technique's versatility, Kawarama is able to manifest certain body parts, such as one or two of its' arms, to defend against smaller attacks. He is also capable of channeling earth natured techniques through this golem, to further enhance its' defensive capabilities. When coupled with this technique, the golem is capable of withstanding even simultaneous large scale techniques being rapidly launched towards him, however if hit with a lightning natured one the golem will instantly give away, due to it having an elemental advantage. Bukijutsu He has shown great proficiency in wielding any weapon given to him, being able to fight on par with a swordsmen using a kunai alone. He is well versed in the use of shuriken and can easily take on foes with just shuriken and some clones. The speed of which he throws his shuriken is comparable to the speed of . His prowess with shurikenjutsu is comparable to those of a member of the Uchiha. For this reason, he is considered a genius among his clansmen when it comes to this particular field of combat. Kawarama has been shown to own at least one Fūma Shuriken as shown at the various peace treaty meetings between them and their allied clans. When utilising shuriken he typically uses them while attached to wire strings, so that he can manipulate them directly. While using this combination, he chooses to draw inspiration from various dances, typicaly based on the movements of every day occurrence ,such as a falling leaf or a small whirlwind, it usually depends on what he deems necessary at that moment. People usually say that his movements are wild and unpredictable, however most do they know behind these 'random' movements. By utilising certain techniques Kawarama is able to his shuriken, to produce a large number of them, meaning that he does not need to carry a particularly large supply of them, and his kunai remotely. Trivia *The name 'Kawarama' (瓦間) is a Japanese word referring to the space between two roof tiles. *Kawarama is part of the fanon canon Eternal Strife.